killing me softly
by KurisuteInn
Summary: The aftermath of Allison, Aiden, and Stiles' death to the young banshee. (hints of stydia)


**in this fanfic, Stiles died when the Nogitsune was stabbed and it revolves around a certain little banshee. (Song lyrics are used in this fic, all rights of '#Beautiful' go to Mariah Carey and Miguel. ; all rights of 'Smart Phones' go to Trey Songz ; all rights of 'All Of Me' goes to John Legend)**

* * *

_Hop on the back of my bike_

_Let the good wind blow through your hair_

_With an ass like that and a smile so bright_

_Oh, you're killing me- _

The music abruptedly stopped.

Happy tunes playing in her car caused aggravating wonders to her brain. She needed out, she needed normal; but unfortunately, that wasn't available right now. If only, were her soft whispers, "If only."

If only she weren't born this way, if she wasn't made as "something!" as she would usually describe it.

These days, she's called a banshee, or someone who senses nearby or possible deaths.

And she hates it.

She was never superstitious, she never believed in entities such as werewolves or dark druids or even kitsunes and nogitsunes. They never once occurred to flick at her mind, she was caught up in the ropes of school work, popularity, and Jackson. Only until now, in this dark dark world that she was residing in, was when she believed in random supernatural creatures; they were involved in her life.

Her dead best friend was a ex-werewolf hunter. Her deceased boyfriend was a ex-alpha who became one of the bitches from being nearly killed, who also partook in killing Boyd. Her almost dead ex-boyfriend was a homicidal lizard who almost killed his best friend and obsessed over a goddamned key. Her almost second love was killed by his best friend's replacement-girl; the real Stiles wanted out and by killing void-Stiles killed real Stiles.

It never mattered if he sacrificed himself, everyone was already dead and gone, there's no point in making things worse. Depression hit the strawberry-blonde teenage girl. She couldn't handle all of this. She absolutely hated self-pitying herself. She was supposed to be confident, strong, and courageous. Three beautiful aspects of the perfect teen.

But she wasn't.

Scarred, she could never live her life the way she wants it to. She knew damn well she was acting over-dramatic, but three men that she felt a connection to fumbled. She wanted to have kids, she wanted to have the perfect high school graduation with the people she loved the most, she wanted to simply be happy.

It wasn't her fault she was born a banshee.

Great, absolutely nothing good happens to her.

One more idea popped up in her mind; she never talked to her best friend before she died. From what she heard, the lone hunter and confidant successfully killed the Oni with a single silver arrow, then stabbed by a companion of the diabolical group of absolute and utter darkness. It was mind-blowing, she screamed her name, she felt it; the urge was pounding her heart, she desperately tried to keep up, and she unwillingly failed. She never spoke to Allison before she died, but she was in the arms of her first love.

First stab in the heart.

Then, just to add to that, the omega who perilously tried constantly to be in Scott's pack but was stabbed by once again the irritating and annoying Oni. All they wanted was love. They weren't able to receive that. "It felt so _good_ to be one of the good guys. You're not just a bad boy, you're a bad _guy._" She confessed a little reluctantly, but still didn't reciprocate to what they were asking for. Sure, they knew that they killed several others; but they stopped. They analyzed and stopped. The olive-eyed banshee didn't seem to even bat her lashes at that mere fact, she pushed the ex-alpha away. In return, he wanted her to run, the omega and his twin wanted to run. If they ran, they wouldn't get inflicted. However, another beta made them think differently. Instead of being there when he died, she was dealing with the nogitsune. Like Allison, Aiden died heroically, killing the Oni, but only to end up getting killed by another devilish knight. "She never thought I was one of the good guys." Aiden stated, another member of the team speaking about their loved one right before they began to fall into their deep and forever-lasting slumber.

Yet another stab in the heart.

And the final mark was the one actual good guy she fell for. It was long before Jackson and Aiden. She fell in love with him in the third grade. He meant something to her. She couldn't imagine life without him. Although she never once expressed her feelings for him (she tried to cover it up with going out with Jackson), she had always wanted to. He died in her arms. Her one true love being consumed by the nogitsune, another one of the good guys dying. The tears just couldn't stop when he lost. They were rushing down, drizzling like pouring rain on a depressing day. And this was a depressing day. It was a depressing day for the banshee, she had no one's arms to run into anymore; she didn't need to plant that kiss to stop a panic attack. Their lips touched once, and the strawberry-blonde didn't dare to admit her feelings. She couldn't. The time wasn't right. Guilt consumed her, she remembered all the times he would comfort her, all the times he told her that she meant something; she was important, but also had that flair and confidence in her. That was all lost though. That flair and confidence completely disappearing, she knew that it couldn't be helped. Who would dare to be confident when your loved ones die? Especially the quirky and always enthusiastic teen, Stiles.

The final malevolent stab directly in the core of her heart.

Just thinking about these people that were so close with her, it brought pain. She knew it did, and she needed to leave Beacon Hills. Running. That was one thing Aiden taught her. She needed this advice right now, she had to run, the countless problems in her hometown arising, and she didn't feel like dealing with it anymore. The banshee was drained of her humanity to even try to live, she couldn't, she hated her life right now. She wanted the supporting words from Allison, she wanted the pleasure Aiden would provide, she wanted the absolute love from Stiles. She kept her two slender hands on the wheel, pushing the pedal a bit to hard at the stop light.

She may be something, but she sure felt the touch of the deceased omega; she could feel his soft, pink lips kissing her right cheek slightly, which turned into a grin, brushing away the saddening single tear drop. She felt his arms wrapping her petite structure, she couldn't face it. He was dead. She shouldn't be having these thoughts. Immediately, the warm feeling soon disappeared as she remembered his death.

She brushed these feelings off, turning on the radio once again.

_Time is not on our side_

_'Cause she's waving goodbye, goodbye_

_'Cause she's waving goodbye-_

The music abruptedly stopped once again.

This song reminded the strawberry-blonde of her best friend and skilled hunter, Allison Argent. She needed her comforting words of her best friend, she needed her confidant. They had a endless quarrel, but everyday, they would still remain best friends. Her supportive words were exactly what the wound in her heart needed. Just simple words could do so much to the banshee.

"Don't worry, you'll get through this."

It was like she could see a faded glimpse of the heroic archer, sitting at the passenger seat, next to the alluring genius, smiling with a grin that would make even the olive-eyed teen once again. However it didn't. Allison, like Aiden, was dead. She would always be dead, and she couldn't hear her sweet, sweet words. The first thing you forget about a person when they die is their voice. The warm melody was lost, and it could never be filled. She would never hear her voice again. Like Aiden, Allison's spirit disappeared into the night sky.

The music began to play again.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end -_

End.

She was at her end.

Aiden came, Allison came, so it was likely for Stiles to come.

And he did.

"You're playing our song, huh?" He sat at her side, chuckling to himself at the mere thought of the strawberry-blonde. "You know, it does describe our friendship. It was always one-sided. I loved you, and I still do. I loved everything about you. Your emerald eyes, your height, 5 feet, 3 inches. I love how your hair just falls but never crashes. You're too perfect, and I understand why you don't love me."

"I do. I do love you, Stiles. I was too stupid to admit it. I'm in love with you, Stiles Stilinski, and I don't know why I am. You were just a simple freckle in my life, but I can't hold back these feelings. I hate you for that, you messed me up entirely. Along with Aiden, and Allison, all dead because of this aggravating mess in Beacon Hills. That's why I need to get away from it. I need to run, I can't stay."

"That's not like you. You're fierce, flawless, and most of all, you're confidant. You can't back down now, not now, it's not the best time to be doing this to yourself. You can't back down. Turn around, and go back to Beacon Hills. Don't run away." Stiles determined, watching the banshee as a single tear fell down her eye.

"It's me now. You're gone. All I could think about is how much I regret doing what I did. I could've saved Allison in time, Aiden would still be alive, and most of all, the nogitsune wouldn't have possessed you!" She shouted, yelling at nothing but a ghost.

"Do not put the blame on you, it's definitely not your fault. We all wanted to be brave, so we sacrificed everything. It wasn't your fault that Allison is now deceased, or that Aiden isn't here. And for me, I killed myself. I wanted to protect you. It was going to kill you, _I _was going to kill you. But I couldn't do that. I loved you. And now I regret my choice, I hate to see you so sad. You can't be like this, trust me."

Suddenly, his hand traveled from his side to her shoulder, the feeling of simple warmth grasping the olive-eyed teen, and calming her.

"But I can't do that. Because you're dead. I lost so many people in my life in a matter of minutes, and that gap is not going to be filled, it is not going to be patched up, nothing good would happen. I can't stay happy."

"Well, it seems like I can't do anything to help you." He turned away, his face looking into the deep horizon at the right window. "Remember, I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what, I'm here. I love you, Lydia."

His soul vanished, and she was left alone. Everyone from her life has left her, and she was alone. She didn't want to listen to anyone anymore, she was alone so she became her own identity, no help from others was needed. Starting a clean slate; the only way to do this was to get away as soon as possible.

Lydia kept her hands on the wheel.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you liked the aftermath of Allison, Aiden, and Stiles for Lydia, please leave a review to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like this fic!**

**In response to Guest reviewer WHY: I love Stiles, actually. I just killed him off for this story to see how Lydia would react to it.**


End file.
